


First Impressions

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader, an old friend of the Winchesters, meets up with TFW after a case and is unexpectedly drawn to their vampire companion.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: this can be read as a prequel to All of My Tomorrows or as a standalone oneshot

Foot tapping restlessly, you couldn’t help scanning the diner one more time, looking for some familiar faces. Having just finished a hunt, you were looking to burn off some extra adrenaline when you got a surprise call from an old hunting buddy, Dean Winchester. You’d known the man for years, having teamed up with him and his brother on a few cases in the past. They were good people, and just so happened to be in the area. Dean wanted to know if you’d like to meet up for a bite to eat, an offer you gladly took him up on. He asked if it was alright if he brought a friend of his and you let him know the more, the merrier. Any friend of the Winchesters was welcome, in your book. **  
**

You snagged a booth and just as the waitress came back with the drink you ordered, the door to the diner chimed over the sounds of frying food and knives scraping on ceramic. Dean sauntered in, followed by Sam and their angel buddy Castiel. Bringing up the rear was someone you didn’t recognize, a burly bear of a man. To say he was attractive was an understatement,  all scruffy beard and kind eyes. You wouldn’t mind making his acquaintance.

Dean spotted you right away, making a beeline for you, trailed by the others. You scooted out of the booth, letting him pull you into a crushing hug. “Hey kiddo, good to see you.”

You squeezed him back just as tightly. “Back atcha, Dean bean. ‘s been too long since I last saw you guys.” You released him, moving to hug Sam. Castiel gave you an awkward, shy smile like he always did. You returned it before turning to Mr. Mysterious. Giving him a none too subtle once over, you asked Dean, “So, gonna introduce me to your friend?”   

You could practically hear Dean rolling his eyes behind you. “Down girl. This here’s my buddy Benny. He just got done helping out on a case and I thought he might like to join us, so don’t scare him off.”

You turned to stick your tongue out at Dean when Benny took your hand in his, bringing it up to brush a kiss along your knuckles. “Now Dean,” he drawled in the most delicious accent, “that’s no way to talk to a lady. Name’s Benny Lafitte, and it sure is nice to meet ya.”

You grinned up at him, introducing yourself, not bothering to draw your hand back just yet. This one was a charmer. His calloused palm was warm and absolutely swallowed your hand. “Pleasure’s all mine Benny. So, you’re a friend of Dean’s huh? Fellow hunter?”

He chuckled softly, “Something like that cher.” Before he could say anything else, Dean cleared his throat. “Alright you two. How about we get something to eat before I start gnawing on the upholstery. Sound good?”

Finally letting go of Benny’s hand, you gave Dean your best bitchface. He just smiled sarcastically at you, him and Sam scooting into one side of the booth while you and Benny took the other, leaving Cas to drag a chair over and perch at the end. Benny’s warmth surrounded you, as did his unique scent; something like Old Spice and earthy male. The waitress came back to take the boys’ orders, shooting you an approving look at your choice of company. You could barely hold back your laughter- spending time with the guys always guaranteed you’d draw attention, male modeling sonsabitches.

As she walked away to place your order, she put a little extra swing in her step, drawing an appreciative look from Dean and Sam. You reached over the table, pretending to close their mouths with a mock frown. “You boys need a napkin to wipe up all that drool?” Benny burst out laughing and even Cas snickered quietly. You sat back, grinning smugly as they shot you a double bitchface. Man you loved these guys; they were the older brothers you never asked for.

All of you chitchatted while waiting for your food to come out, catching up on everything you’d been up to since the last time you got together. Benny proved to be quite the flirt, always ready with a compliment or comment that brought a slight blush to your cheeks. Conversation flowed easily, only interrupted when your waitress came back with your orders. It was quiet for a while as you, Dean, and Sam dug in. Cas hadn’t bothered to order anything and surprisingly, neither had Benny. You glanced over at him and asked, “Aren’t you gonna eat Benny? The burger’s not bad and these fries are great- just the right amount of grease.”

He smiled down at you, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m just fine darlin’, thanks for askin’. Not really in the mood for anything here. I’ve got a cooler in my truck if I get hungry later on.”

You cocked your head to the side curiously: you’d never heard of a hunter who packed a picnic basket. Before you could say anything, Dean cut you off. “So uh, do you think they got any pie here? I’ve been dying for a slice of apple, but didn’t see it on the menu. What kind of diner doesn’t have pie on the menu?”

You frowned slightly- something was off. That was the second time Dean had cut you and Benny off. The first time, you’d chalked it up to big brotherly obnoxiousness. But now- now, you could hear a trace of nervousness in Dean’s voice. “Dean…” you began slowly.

Benny sighed beside you. “It’s alright Dean. She might as well know now. I don’t mind chief.”

Dean, Sam, and Cas all exchanged looks with one another. You waited, confusion growing. Finally, Dean let out a gusty sigh, running a hand down his face. “Ok, first things first. Benny here is one of the best people I’ve ever met. He’s saved my ass- all of our asses- more times than I can count. So, just keep that in mind.”

“Okaaaay,” you replied, really confused about where this was going. Sam must have heard it in your voice. He cut in, “It’s nothing terrible, it’s just…” he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

“He’s a vampire,” Cas broke in bluntly. Sam and Dean groaned, shaking their heads at his lack of tact. Your eyebrows hit your hairline; whatever you’d expected them to say, that wasn’t it. Seeing the look on your face, Dean leaned in. “D’you remember the year I was in purgatory?” You nodded; how the hell would you forget that? You’d lost your best friends, Dean, along with Cas, to purgatory, and Sam dropping off the grid. Dean went on. “Well, it wasn’t just me fighting through purgatory- Benny here is the one who helped get me out. He told me about the exit and we fought our way through more monsters than I can count. I never would have made it out if not for him.”

Stunned, you turned to Benny, seeing him in a whole new light. Sam continued where Dean left off. “He got me out too, during the trials. I know it’s not easy, trusting someone you’d normally hunt, but we owe Benny a lot.” Sam turned his puppy dog eyes on, something no one could resist. Cas was nodding along solemnly to all they had to say. Benny himself stayed silent, hands unmoving on the tabletop, eyes lowered. All of his previous ease was gone; you could practically feel the tension radiating off of him. The other three were all staring at you, various degrees of pleading in their eyes. You took a deep breath before replying. “Okay.”

Four sets of eyes widened, looking at you a with a combination of confusion and hope. Dean ventured cautiously, “Okay? As in, okay okay?”

You rolled your eyes at him, at all of them. Sure it was a bit of a shocker, but what did they expect you to do, pull out your machete in the middle of dinner? Besides, Benny wasn’t the first monster you were acquainted with. “Okay, as in, fine he’s a vampire. Now, I’m not saying it isn’t a surprise, especially for a vamp to be on such friendly terms with the Winchesters, but are you guys forgetting that I regularly pal around with Garth, the friendly neighborhood werewolf? Come on guys, give me some credit. Besides,” you addressed Benny directly, “you seem like good people and if these three vouch for you, that’s good enough for me.”

The look of surprise on Benny’s face slowly melted into a blinding smile. “Well, now, I don’t know what to say. Thanks for giving me a chance shug, and not immediately trying to pump me full of dead man’s blood. I much appreciate it,” he teased, former playfulness back.

“You’re welcome. At any rate, I just so happened to have left all my dead man’s blood in my other jacket,” you deadpanned, earning a grin from Benny and relieved sighs from Sam and Dean. The three of you dug back into your meals, determinedly ignoring the awkwardness of the past few minutes.

Benny chuckled at your sarcasm. “Beauty, courage, and a sense of humor. Dean told me you were a feisty one; I bet you’re quite the handful.”

“Honey, you couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions,” you quipped. All four men burst out in surprised laughter, Dean choking slightly on his burger. As Sam slapped him on the back, Benny met your gaze with a slight smirk on his face, the light in his eyes just a bit darker than it had been a moment ago. Your heart rate sped up a little at his expression- a little playful, a little challenging, a whole lot hungry. A tingle went through you- you knew what a look like that meant. It meant maybe you’d found a way to burn off that excess adrenaline after all.

Dean’s voice broke through the haze of anticipation starting to cloud your mind. “So kiddo, we were talking about hitting about that bar down the road after finishing up here. Want to come with? It’d be good to take the edge off with a couple of drinks; plus, we’re gonna see if we can get Cas laid,” he added with a chuckle.

Cas shot him a disapproving look, “Dean, I told you, that isn’t necessary.” Dean just waved him off with a flap of his hand. You shook your head, side eyeing Benny as you declared, “No, think I’ll sit this one out. Much as I love seeing you strike out with the ladies, a long hot shower sounds like a little piece of heaven right now. Maybe next time?”

Sam laughed at Dean’s offended expression. “Are you sure? You know it’s funny to watch him get turned down.”

“Alright you two that’s enough,” Dean sulked. “Well, if you’re not going for drinks, we’re definitely doing breakfast tomorrow, no negotiations. Capiche?”

“Yeah, yeah I capiche,” you said good-naturedly. Dean nodded, then turned to the others, “Okay, you ready to make bad decisions?”

You all started getting up, throwing down some money to pay for your meals. Benny moved a little slowly, letting you crowd into his personal space. You could really feel the heat coming off of him this close. When he stood, you were very aware of how much bigger than you he was. He towered over you, all broad shoulders and long, meaty thighs. You were no slouch as a hunter, well capable of holding your own in a fight, but there was something about him that made you feel the tiniest bit helpless in the best way possible.

As the group of you headed out to your car’s, Benny spoke up. “Ya know chief, I think I’ll pass on this one too. I’m feelin’ a little peckish and I don’t think folks would appreciate it if I brought a bag of O negative with me. I’m just gonna head on to the motel.” You couldn’t tell if it was just your overactive sex drive, but you could swear he shifted a little closer to you.

Dean pulled him into a hug. “Alright man, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dean, Sam, and Cas all gave you parting hugs before piling into the impala and taking off with a loud, low rumble. You smiled after them, watching Baby’s taillights disappear. The back of your neck tingled; you could almost feel the weight of Benny’s stare. Sure enough, his focus was square on you when you turned back to him. “Soooo,” you began, unsure of what to say. You weren’t exactly accustomed to seducing vampires.

“So,” he repeated, the slightest hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Staring up at him, you decided to just say fuck it. You were attracted to him and you were pretty sure he was attracted to you; there was no reason to beat around the bush like a blushing virgin. “Look, I’m gonna level with you- I like you. You’re funny, you’re sweet, and you’re hot as hell.” He let out a rough bark of laughter, caught off guard by your blunt honesty. “I know we just met each other and I may be way off base here, but-”

Benny cut you off. “You’re not readin’ anything wrong, cher, trust me. I’ve gotta admit, I’ve taken a fancy in you too. Wasn’t too sure if the feelin’ was mutual, but I guess it’s safe to say it is. Not sure why a pretty little thing like you is interested in an old vamp like me, but I’m not lookin’ to question it. I just want to make sure you’re completely on board- not too put off about me bein’ a vampire? I won’t hold it against ya.”

You sidled up to him, one hand reaching out to play with the buttons of his jacket. His nostrils flared when you looked up at him through your lashes and it occurred to you that he could probably smell how turned on you were right now, could hear your jackhammering heart. You hooked the fingers of your other hand through one of his belt loops, tugging him closer. He looked ready to devour you, his hands planting themselves firmly on your hips. The heat of him soaked through your clothes to sear your skin- at least, that’s what it felt like. Acting on impulse, you reached up to hook both hands around his neck, bringing him down for a hard kiss.

Good lord, the man could kiss. He responded to you immediately, meeting you with equal force. His lips moved against yours like you’d been doing this all your lives. The softness of his lips contrasted with the scratch of his beard, tickling you roughly. You poked the tip of your tongue out to brush against the seam of his lips. Benny let out a deep chested groan as he parted them for you, welcoming your tongue with his. Benny’s taste was just as unique as the rest of him, something all his own with the slightest hint of copper.

Time became irrelevant as you got lost in Benny. Everything about him had you craving more. You finally had to break away when the need for air became too great. Both of you were gasping hard and a small part of you felt a surge of feminine pride that you’d affected him just as much as he affected you. He moved in for another kiss, but you stopped him with a hand to his mouth. “Benny, as much as I’d love to continue, I think this might be a little public.”

It finally seemed to click with him that the two of you were standing in the middle of the diner parking lot. No one seemed to notice the two of you yet, but if you carried on, there was a pretty good chance you’d be thrown in jail for public indecency. Benny grunted in understanding, pressing a quick kiss to the palm of your hand before drawing away. “Alright shug,” he said, panting slightly, “what d’ya say we take this somewhere more private? Motel?”

“Motel,” you agreed enthusiastically. “I’m in seven A.”

“I’ll meet ya there. I need to stop by my room to drop off my cooler and grab a little something to drink. I wasn’t lying when I said I was peckish. Give me half an hour.”

“Okay,” you nodded. “See you in half an hour. Don’t be late.”

“For you darlin’? Never.”

Forcing yourself to let go of him, you reluctantly pulled away. Benny seemed equally hesitant to let you go, dropping his hands from your hips only at the last second. On unsteady legs, you made your way to your car, buckling in and starting her up shakily. As you were pulling out of the lot, you glanced in your rear view mirror to see Benny covertly adjusting himself before climbing into his truck. This man was wrecking havoc on your nerves and you hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.

You made it to the motel in record time, locking up your car and flying into your room. You were on a time limit; no chance of a luxurious shower now, you only had thirty minutes. Maybe, if he was all you hoped he would be, you’d invite Benny to join you later for the next round. You jumped into the shower, washing up in no time flat. You took a little longer in shaving your legs, taking care to get every last bit of skin. Once you were done, you stepped out, foregoing a bra and throwing on the sexiest pair of pajamas you owned. You didn’t have a whole lot of options, living a hunter’s life, but your sleep shorts were form fitting and your tank top had a bit of lace on the front; it’d have to do.

Just as you’d finished drying your hair and brushing your teeth, you heard a knock on the door. Pausing a moment to steady your shaky nerves, you rummaged through your duffel until you found your box of condoms, placing a few in the top draw of the nightstand for easy reach. Another knock sounded and you eased it open, leaning on the door frame casually. “Hey Benny.”

Benny had done a bit of cleaning up himself from the look of it. He’d ditched his jacket and outer shirt, a gray henley stretched tight over his shoulders. The scent of Old Spice and Irish Spring soap mixed with his own earthy aroma in a mouthwatering combination. His hair still had drops of water clinging to the ends, combed back in a somewhat tidy fashion. You couldn’t wait to run your hands through it and mess up all his hard work. All in all, he looked like a dream come true. “Woman, are you lookin’ to drive me crazy? Answerin’ the door in a getup like that- it’s enough to drive a man wild.”

You shot him a playful smirk, “That’s the idea.”

Benny groaned, the sound going straight to the coil of excitement in your belly. You held the door open wider for him, stepping aside to let him pass. He seemed so much larger now than he had at the diner, looming over you like a giant. You locked the door behind him, the sound of the lock clicking in place like a thunderbolt in the quiet. Before you even had a chance to turn around, you felt his hands grasping your shoulders, spinning you to face him. His lips crashed down on yours in a savage kiss, all tongue and teeth. He nipped at your bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into your mouth. This was a kiss meant to dominate and lay claim, full of barely leashed passion. You answered him with equal fire, plastering yourself to his front. The feeling of his hard erection rubbing against your center was enough to pull a whimper from you. You needed this man inside you yesterday.

Benny wrapped his arms around you, running his hands down your back to roughly cup your ass. He pulled you even closer, your arms winding around his neck. The kiss went on and on, full of the ferocity you couldn’t share at the diner earlier. Benny shoved you against the door, earning a gasp from you. You writhed against him, trapped between the wood of the door and Benny’s solid form  You clawed at his back, needing more. Benny ripped his mouth from yours with a snarl, immediately diving for your neck. You couldn’t hold in your whines as he ravaged your throat, biting and sucking his mark onto you. His beard scratched at your skin, only adding to the overwhelming pleasure. Your body would be a patchwork of love bites and bruises the next morning. And damn if that didn’t work you up even more.

Your hips rutted against Benny of their own accord, drawing a loud growl from him. He pressed harder into you, his hard length a solid weight against your stomach. It did nothing to ease your need for him. A hand crept into his hair, gripping tight and ruining his tidy work like you’d wanted to earlier. You tugged lightly on the ends, just hard enough for him to feel. He groaned into your skin, sending delightful shivers through you. He released the patch of skin where’d he been sucking a dark bruise on you, forcing out in a strangled growl, “Are you sure about this? One hundred percent, because once I start, I’m not stoppin’ til you’re screamin’ my name. I’ve been picturin’ it since I saw your pretty little face and I need to know if you-”

Pulling his lips back down to yours in a bruising kiss, you whispered fiercely against his mouth. “Benny, if you don’t fuck me I swear I’ll get myself off and make you watch.”

That did it; spurred on by your words, Benny became a whirlwind of motion. Shoving his hands underneath your top, he whipped it over your head, tossing it over his shoulder. He immediately moved to cup your breasts, calloused hands squeezing at the soft flesh. Tossing your head back with a moan, you lost yourself in the feeling of Benny rubbing his thumbs across you, your nipples pebbling into hard nubs. He took one into his mouth, tongue swirling around your heated skin. Distracted by the magic he worked with his mouth, you jolted when Benny’s hand slipped into your shorts and panties, playing along your folds. You whimpered as he slipped a finger into your wet and aching cunt.

Benny let out a moan at how ready you were for him. He pumped into you steadily, pushing you ever higher. You thrashed against him, holding on for dear life. It was impossible to keep your moans and panting sighs quiet; they slipped from you like a song. Benny added another finger, scissoring inside you to stretch your walls, readying you for him. His hand shifted just enough for his palm to grind against your clit. You cried out at the feeling, a surge of pleasure going through you. He pulled away from your chest, moving up to whisper by your ear. “Mmmm, ya like that cher? Like feelin’ my hands on ya, workin’ that pretty cunt of yours? Love the way you feel around my fingers, grippin’ so tight I can barely move. I can smell you already, smell what I do to you and damn if that don’t smell like heaven. I can’t wait to taste you cher. Bet you taste even better than you smell. And you want me to taste you, don’t you? You like the idea of my head between your thighs. I know you do. Just like I know you like it when do this.”

He ground his hand into your clit again, harder this time. You bucked against his hand helplessly, calling out in voiceless ecstasy. The feelings, the sensations he was pulling from you were too much. You hovered right at the edge of bliss, just one tiny step from falling over. Benny must have sensed how close you were, increasing the speed of his fingers. Just as he slipped a third inside, you crested over the peak, crashing headlong into pleasure.

A loud wail of his name was torn from you as he worked you even harder, not giving you a chance to come down. You rode his hand, spasming uncontrollably around his fingers. You had no control over your hips as they jerked against Benny’s unyielding body. It was too much stimulation, your overworked body begging to be allowed to rest. You managed to whimper out a barely audible plea, “Please Benny, need to come down, have to come down.”

He paused, tilting his head in a mocking gesture of consideration. After what seemed like an eternity he nodded, finally slowing his fingers down to a stop as you nearly sobbed with relief. You whined as he withdrew his hand from your shorts with a hiss, your slick glistening all over his fingers. Looking you dead in the eyes, he ran his tongue along each one with a groan, licking off your release. Apparently deciding that wasn’t enough, he stuck them in his mouth, sucking with noisy delight. “Damn shug, I knew you’d taste divine. Man could get addicted to the taste of you.”

“Benny…” you managed to choke out. He leaned down to claim your mouth in a deep kiss, plush lips scorching you. You barely had time to react before he was gripping the backs of your thighs and hauling you up against him. Your legs automatically went around his waist, the hard bulge in his jeans notching against your clothed pussy as you clung to him desperately. He spun with you away from the door, striding over to the bed and tossing you down onto it. You bounced slightly on impact, breasts swaying from the force. Benny reached for your shorts, pulling them along with your panties down your legs. He stood over you, chest heaving, as you were finally laid bare before him.

The pressure started building up inside you once more as you took in the impressive figure he made, his blue eyes blown wide with lust. Biting your lip, you parted your legs, his gaze zeroing in on your glistening cunt. You reached down with one hand to toy with your outer folds, running your fingers along your wet lips. He let loose a snarl, kicking off his shoes and socks with sudden ferocity. His shirt was gone in the blink of an eye, his belt following soon after. When he reached for his pants, you sat up to kneel before him, pushing his hands aside. He watched as you unbuttoned his fly, dragging down the zipper slowly. You shoved his pants down just enough for his cock to spring free, bouncing against his stomach and leaving a smear of precum there. Never breaking eye contact, you leaned in to drag your tongue over the wet patch.

Benny hissed, eyes squeezing shut as his head fell back when you took him into your mouth. You swallowed him down as far as you could, slowly letting him slide back out until just the head remained. Swirling your tongue around the crown, you flicked at the leaking tip. You built up a rhythm, one hand wrapping around what wouldn’t fit in your mouth as the other came up to grip onto his ass. One of Benny’s hands buried itself in your hair, cradling the back of your bobbing head as the other hand stayed clenched tight at his side. The room filled with the sounds of your passion, a symphony of moans and grunts and sighs.

Just as you felt him start to swell in your mouth, Benny pulled you off of his cock with a loud pop. He shoved his pants down his legs the rest of the way to join the other discarded clothes littering the floor. “Dammit woman, I’m not comin’ until I’m buried inside you.”

You crawled back to the top of the bed, reaching into the nightstand for the condoms you’d placed there earlier. Tearing one free, you ripped open the package. Taking his cock back in hand, you placed a gentle kiss to the swollen purple head before rolling the condom down his length. He pushed you onto your back, climbing on top of you to rest between your thighs, propped up on his elbows. Benny kissed you slow and sweet as he pushed into you steadily.

Gasping hard for air, you both took a moment to adjust to the feeling of one another. Your slick walls stretched around him, welcoming his hot length. Slowly, he withdrew almost completely from you before pushing back in. Your arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him close to your heart as he found his rhythm, working into you over and over again. He groaned out your name in a breathless whisper, face buried in the crook of your neck to kiss and suck at the skin there.

Soon, the bed was creaking underneath you as the headboard slammed against the wall from the force of his thrusts. Benny’s hips pistoned into you, skin slapping against skin. You were clawing at his back helplessly, drowning in a sea of pleasure. The coil in your belly wound tighter than ever as you approached the edge at a breakneck rate. You chanted out his name, begging for relief only he could give you. Hearing you call out for him seemed to spur him on even faster, pounding tirelessly into your aching cunt. You’d be walking funny for a week, but it was worth it, oh so worth it, to have Benny slamming into you like a man possessed.

You could feel Benny start to swell inside you, hovering at the edge of release. He reached down with one hand to rub at your clit and whispered against the skin of your throat, “Come on darlin’, come with me. Let me feel ya come.”

It was too much for you to take- you came hard, screaming his name. Your pussy clenching tight around him, he roared out your name. You felt his cock jerking inside you, pulsing in time to his pounding heart. His thrusts slowed  as you rode out your orgasms together, finally coming to a stop. The room was silent save for the sound of your hard panting. Finally, after several minutes spent recovering, Benny eased out of your channel, drawing moans from both of you. He rolled off of you, getting up to dispose of the condom. You heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as you lay completely boneless on the bed. He came back into view with a washrag clutched in one hand, running the damp cloth gently along your sensitive pussy. Tossing it back through the open bathroom door, Benny maneuvered the covers over you, allowing himself to be pulled back into the bed beside you.

You curled up against his side, soaking in the warmth of his body. All of his former gentleness returned as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, the other draping across your waist. He held you close, your heartbeats beating in sync. Exhaustion pulled at your consciousness, sleep calling you like a siren’s song. Benny nuzzled into the top of your head, breathing in deep to catch your scent. The pair of you stayed like that for a while, just basking in the afterglow. You heard him start to hum a little tune, rousing you just enough to ask, “Are you gonna,” a loud yawn caught you off guard, getting a chuckle out of Benny.  “You gonna stay the night?”

He answered quietly, “If you want me to. Be a helluva nice way to wake up, a gorgeous woman in my arms.”

You hummed happily against him, holding him even tighter. “Stay,” you commanded with a dreamy sigh. “We’ve still got to test the shower- see how long the hot water lasts.”

His chest rumbled under your head as he laughed. “For you darlin’? Anything.”


End file.
